The United States of America and the Roman Empire
The United States of America and the Roman Empire is a transcontinental empire that stretches across North America and the lands of the Roman Empire. It is an electoral monarchy being currently ruled by King Donald I. The USARE was formed in the 1940s, as a merger between the United States and the New Roman Empire. Provinces North American Provinces Canada Canada is the largest of the 3 North American provinces in the USARE. Covering the northern part of North America, It is known for forests and tundras as well as being a natural supplier of maple syrup. United States The United States is one of the 2 capital provinces in the USARE alongside Rome in Europe. It is where the King usually resides and consists of its own 50 states inside the empire. # Alaska # Alabama # Washington # Iowa # Missouri # California # Kansas # Arkansas # Oklahoma # Texas # Louisiana # Nebraska # North Dakota # South Dakota # Hawaii # Florida # Illinois # Ohio # New York # Pennsylvania # New Hampshire # Vermont # Connecticut # Tenneesee # Kentucky # West Virginia # North Carolina # South Carolina # Georgia # Mississippi # Arizona # New Mexico # Minnesota # Wisconsin # Michigan # Massachusetts # Maine # Rhode Island # New Jersey # Delaware # Maryland # Washington D.C. (capital state) # Washington # Oregon # Colorado # Nevada # Wyoming # Idaho # Utah # Indiana Mexico Mexico is whats left of both the former Spanish and Aztec empires as it is the southernmost province of the Northern American provinces in the USARE. Mexico is home to the USARE's largest Hispanic population even higher than Spain. European Provinces Rome Rome is one of the 2 capital provinces in the USARE alongside the United States in the North American Provinces. Rome takes up all of modern-day Italy. And is the capital province of the European and North African/Middle East provinces. Spain Spain is the European province that takes up all of the Iberian peninsula, it is home to the USARE's 2nd largest Hispanic population behind Mexico. France France is known for being the most artistic of the USARE provinces, as the province houses the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. Great Britain Great Britain is known for being a province of provinces consisting of England, Scotland, Wales, Isle of Man, and Ireland. Great Britain initially had its own empire which owned the United States back in the 17th and 18th centuries. Until the US declared independence from Great Britain. Byzantine The Byzantine province covers up the entirety of Southeast Europe and is located near Greece. The Byzantine culture was revolutionized thanks to Greekification of the province. North African/Middle Eastern Provinces Egypt Egypt is solely one of the most Christian provinces in the USARE. Home to the Copts and the Coptic pope. Egypt is known for its rich history and houses the pyramids Assyria Assyria is a Middle Eastern province with rich history much like Egypt, it is known to be the home of the cradle of civilization and is home to the Assyrian Christians who control the province. Israel Israel is a Jewish province of the USARE, of course home to the majority Jewish population settled nearby Mesopotamia and Egypt. Northwest Africa The Northwest Africa province is used to refer to the section of Africa west of Egypt and the Middle Eastern provinces, It serves as a gateway to the province of Spain as they are very closely linked to each other. List of Kings This lists all of the past kings and the current king of the United States of America and the Roman Empire * King George I (1789-1797) * King John I (1797-1801) * King Thomas I (1801-1809) * King James I (1809-1817) * King James II (1817-1825) * King John II (1825-1829) * King Andrew I (1829-1837) * King Martin I (1837-1841) * King William I (1841-1841) * King John III (1841-1845) * King James III (1845-1849) * King Zachary I (1849-1850) * King Millard I (1850-1853) * King Franklin I (1853-1857) * King James IV (1857-1861) * King Abraham I (1861-1865) * King Andrew II (1865-1869) * King Ulysses I (1869-1877) * King Rutherford I (1877-1881) * King James V (1881-1881) * King Chester I (1881-1885) * King Grover I (1885-1889) * King Benjamin I (1889-1893) * King William II (1897-1901) * King Theodore I (1901-1909) * King William III (1909-1913) * King Woodrow I (1913-1921) * King Warren I (1921-1923) * King Calvin I (1923-1929) * King Herbert I (1929-1933) * King Franklin II (1933-1945) * King Harry I (1945-1953) * King Dwight I (1953-1961) * King John IV (1961-1963) * King Lyndon I (1963-1969) * King Richard I (1969-1974) * King Gerald I (1974-1977) * King Jimmy I (1977-1981) * King Ronald I (1981-1989) * King George II (1989-1993) * King Bill I (1993-2001) * King George III (2001-2009) * King Barack I (2009-2017) * King Donald I (2017-Present) Category:Content